Forgotten Shinobi
by gazz uzumaki
Summary: Time waits for no man, yet one shinobi's memories defy's it completely. Sacrificing himself to protect his loved ones, he becomes the first ever to be born a hollow in existence. People, be prepared to be defeated by the mere memory of Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Shinobi**

In a wide barren field stood a single Shinobi, not moving a single muscle as he remembered everything that led up to this point. Naruto looked at the makeshift graves of his friends and allies as tears ran down his eyes, yet there was a sad smile etched upon his face.

'_Finally, they can rest in peace and forget about this accursed world.' _

Naruto had forgotten how many times he had called Tobi an eye-thieving-bastard. Having the gall to take the eyes of his fellow disciple and use them against him as if it was his own. Not to mention using the former jinchūriki he killed as tools.

The six paths honestly were a kick in the crotch for Naruto. Each of them packing the power of their respective Bijuu and having to fight them simultaneously was definitely overkill of all time.

It was only when Naruto eventually made peace with Kurama that his fight against the resurrected jinchūriki make the battle taking a turning point. With the former jinchūriki out of commission, Naruto turned his attention against Tobi once again.

Tobi then attempted to form the Jūbi with in desperation with the only seven of the tailed beasts and two small portions of Gyūki's and Kurama's chakra. Thankfully, Kakashi had eventually learned Tobi's secret of his space/time jutsu and used it against him. It was a huge shock to everyone, especially to Kakashi when Tobi's identity turned out to be Obito.

Time ran short for everyone however. With the Jūbi being incomplete, it made the combined chakra within it highly unstable. Naruto, Bee, Kakashi and Guy had tried relentlessly to stop the merging of Bijuu within the Medō Gazō but Obito was a lot stronger and cunning than expected. Soon after the merging was complete and the Medō Gazō let out one final roar. Cracks began to appear all over its body as if something was trying to burst out. The last thing Naruto saw had been a blinding flash of light.

When he came to, he saw absolutely nothing apart from the ground under his feet. There was no Obito, no Medō Gazō, none of his comrades and no sign of any trees or wildlife as far as the eye could see. He searched every battle site he had been to and all of the hidden villages he knew. There was nothing.

There were no bodies to be found, no buildings that stood high and tall, no tree or plant no matter how far he went, not even a single bird or ant crossed his line of sight. The only signs of life beside himself were the fish in the ocean. He had went inside his mind to speak to Kurama and try to find out what was going on but to his shock, all he found was an empty room with not even a trace of the seal or Kyūbi in sight.

As the years went on his mind began to slowly slip into madness with each day of silence and loneliness. He began seeing thing that weren't there, reliving memories of his friends that had long since passed. With what sanity he had left mixed with his already crazy mind, he began to create a new seal that would help him out of this insanity.

The seal that he created was a masterpiece that was made with years of patience and effort.

If he couldn't find any living thing now, he would find them in a different time. His first thought was to create a seal that would help him travel to the future but the concept required a huge amount of power he no longer had and the complexity of it would take near enough a lifetime. So, if he couldn't go to the future he'd let the future come to him. With that mind-set he had come to develop a seal which would put him into a stasis. As Naruto would sleep, the seal would slowly drain small portions of his chakra to provide power to the seal.

Another part of the seal was to remove Naruto's soul from his body and let it join the afterlife while his body still lived. The reason for this function was pure and simple, protection. With the seal being the first of its kind and with no one for Naruto to test it on, he theorised that the seal wouldn't be able to put his mind into stasis seeing as he once was a jinchūriki and that his mind would be trapped within the same room that Kurama had resided in and wouldn't be able to escape until the seal drained enough of his chakra. There was also the hidden danger of how the stasis would affect his mind after reawakening from the stasis.

Since Naruto would have no way of deactivating the seal once active, he cleverly designed the seal to shut down when his body no longer had enough chakra.

Standing back inside the five star pentagram seal, he gave one last glance towards the graves of his loved ones before going through multiple hand seals and slammed his hands against the ground, calling out the sealing technique.

"Goodbye... my friends." all Naruto saw next was darkness.

XXX

(Many years later)

"This is boring" cried out a male voice and as he watched a group of scientists test out the prototypes of their most recent project.

"Come now Hiroshi. At least we can kick back and relax while the scientists try out their little field project" spoke another voice.

Looking behind himself, the now named Hiroshi saw his two fellow Academy graduate friends. Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku.

The three of them had become great friends during their Academy days and were known as the three prodigies throughout the Seireitei. The three of them were even being trained by the Sōtaichō himself. Both Jūshirō and Shunsui became even better known once everyone found out that they both possessed duel Zanpakutō. If Yamamoto had a favourite however, it would be Hiroshi Rōga.

Hiroshi was everything Yamamoto could ever want in a shinigami. He was strong, a man of his word, loved by everyone, never thinking he was ever better than anyone in any way. He would even put his life on the line to even rescue a complete stranger. Most of all, he somehow had this strange effect on everyone that would make you smile in your darkest hours. From the beginning, Yamamoto knew that Hiroshi was a natural born leader.

Unlike his two friends however, Hiroshi hadn't shown his friends and sensei the shikai form of his Zanpakutō. But he did promise that he would eventually after this mission. They were satisfied with that seeing how Hiroshi always kept his promises.

Their current assignment was to protect the shinigami scientists in the world of the living as they tested the very first soul pills ever created on gigai's. (NOT MOD-SOULS)

These weren't really anything special. They didn't even have artificial personalities. They were pretty much a blank pill that would eject the shinigami from their gigai. Once done, the pills that were in control of the gigai would go to a secluded area and await for the shinigami's return. Of course there were major flaws in this but that was why the scientists were collecting data from the results.

"How long d-" before Hiroshi could finish his sentence, there were large spikes of energy all around them as dozens hollows appeared all around them.

Without any words being spoken the three friends quickly charged at the hollows with their weapons drawn, hoping to give the scientists a chance to escape through a Senkaimon.

Raising his blade above his head, Hiroshi quickly brought it down upon the unfortunate hollow, cutting it in two. He then ducked as a clawed hand swiped through the air where his head was a second ago. Spinning on his heel, he side slashed his opponent, disconnecting the hollow from the waist down.

It was then that he began to sweat as an enormous reiatsu crashed down upon them. He instantly knew that this was a Vasto-Lorde as they were the only thing that came close to a captain's reiatsu. He soon found the source as he saw a humanoid spider hollow stepping through the Senkaimon that the scientists created just moments ago as it closed.

"Jūshirō, Shunsui. I'm gonna get to the scientists before that hollow does. You two destroy these hollows before they kill any humans!" shouted Hiroshi as he began to open a Senkaimon.

"You have no chance on your own Hiroshi. Let one of us go with you!" Jūshirō replied as he cut down another hollow.

"You and Shunsui won't be able to handle this many hollows if one of you came with me, we've only just come out of the Academy. I may not be able to kill the hollow but I may be able to give the scientists more time to get to safety." Hiroshi said.

As the Senkaimon doors fully opened, Hiroshi gave his friends a sad smile, and stepped through.

"No, Hiroshi. HIROSHI!" screamed Jūshirō as he knew that Hiroshi was willingly walking to his own death.

In the Dangai, the scientists were literally running for their lives as a spider-like hollow was quickly catching up to them.

One of the unfortunate scientists however, tripped on the rough floor of the Dangai, never noticing a small circular object falling from her pocket. Looking up, she saw her so-called-friends not even bother to look back, let alone help her.

She suddenly felt a hairy appendage lift her by her neck, turning her to look at her soon to be killer.

"What a pathetic morsel. You're not even an appetizer. You should feel honoured, not many people get to be eaten by a Vasto-Lorde." taunted the hollow while licking its teeth with its slimy tongue.

"Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō!"

Six thin, wide beams of light suddenly slammed into the hollows stomach, causing it to drop the frightened woman.

Behind the hollow was Hiroshi who was panting heavily after using a powerful Kidō without incantation.

"Get out here now!" Hiroshi shouted. The woman nodded franticly while muttering a silent thank you as she stood up and ran.

Hiroshi looked back to the hollow to see that it had already broken three of the beams of light like they were nothing. Not giving a chance to escape, he charged at the hollow, hoping to end its life. Unfortunately, just as he was about to decapitate it, the last three beams of light suddenly smashed into pieces and the hollow disappeared from his sight.

'Where'd he go!?' Hiroshi thought franticly

Everything in the Dangai seemed to stop for him as he felt a numbing sensation go through his stomach. His hearing came back to him as he heard a dripping noise on the floor. Looking down, he saw a crimson liquid puddle on the floor becoming bigger as more drips of the same liquid come to join it. Looking for the source of it, his face morphed into horror as there was a large spider leg going through his stomach.

"Ha ha. What's the matter shinigami lost your appetite? Seeing your blood on the floor most certainly gained mine. Well, my mother always told me not to play with my food. So I guess this is goodbye shinigami" spoke the hollow as it brought Hiroshi to its waiting mouth.

Coughing up pints of blood, Hiroshi smiled. "Yes. It is." He suddenly rammed his Zanpakutō through his own chest and into the hollows mouth, making the end stick out at the back of the hollows head.

The world around him seemed to darken as he fell to the floor and watched to hollow disappear into spirit particles.

'I'm sorry everyone. It seems this will be the first time in my life that I'll have to break a promise.'

As life began to fade from within his eyes, the last thing Hiroshi saw was the bright light of the Kōtotsu.

XXX

(Valley of screams)

'How long... How long have I been here? How long have I been trapped in this strange object. How many seemingly countless days and nights have gone by. Where the hell was I, why couldn't I move a muscle? Most of all, what was the purpose of my existence anymore?'

All these questions were the only thoughts that ran through his mind. He had given up counting the amount of days he had been here. In fact, he couldn't even be sure that he arrived here on the day he thought he did.

Strange as it might sound but, he believed that he had been here a lot longer than he actually remembered. It was strange really; he only regained conscious thought when he became trapped into this small, round object. He had no idea where it came from or what it was, but one thing was for sure, Naruto Uzumaki was definitely was going to kick the asses of whoever created this thing.

If any shinigami was here to look upon Naruto now, all they'd see is a regular soul pill in the middle of nowhere. (That's right people; I have made Naruto into the first A.I soul pill. This will be eventually explained)

Naruto had to admit though; this place had some of the most fucked up things he had ever seen. He regularly saw these strange, white creatures that reminded him of play dough, seeing as they could mould their bodies into anything. It wasn't just strange that the fact they had white bodies and red heads, but it was also that that they seemed to do... well… nothing, apart from wondering around mindlessly. He did try and call out to them. But they either couldn't hear him, considering his situation, or they just ignored him.

As time went by, the memories of his past slowly began to fade. First it was the faces of his friends, then the names of people he knew, and also his own life. It became even worse as time went by until he had forgotten everything except one detail, his own name. He didn't know why he held on to it, he had forgotten everything else so why did his mind so desperately clutch on to this name that he wasn't even sure was his like it was a lifeline. There were also days where he would spontaneously remember certain things of from his life, only for them to fade away again

This kept on for Kami knows how long, until out of nowhere, everything around him was engulfed in a blinding light. But Naruto's eyes were diverted to something he thought he'd never see. Naruto swore he would never forget what he saw that day, because the very image was burned into his memory and was also the catalyst for his release from this hell.

XXX

On this day, Naruto announced himself to be the unluckiest bastard in the world. If he could, he would have wept in despair and hopelessness at his situation. He had been released from that hell hole, only for it to be replaced with another. Naruto now found himself surrounded in the eternal night of Hueco Mundo.

If that wasn't bad enough, there were these strange monsters constantly fighting each other, always attempting to gain more power, and it disgusted Naruto. He never even dared to try and talk to these beings; even if he could he wouldn't risk it. There were even many fights right where Naruto was, causing the hollows to stand on the soul pill. Naruto was at first frightened by this, believing that it might destroy him. Luckily, the soul pill just sank into the sand instead with only a slight crack on the pill.

Naruto would later on wish that it did destroy him. Because after many more fights that happened above him, the soul pill he was in eventually became completely submerged a few meters into the sand. Now Naruto could hear nothing, see nothing and do nothing. The only company he had were his own thoughts.

After a seemingly eternal amount of time underground, the impossible happened. With countless hollows fighting above him day after day, the sand he was buried in was constantly bathed in the blood of the hollows day after day. The blood had eventually seeped down into the crack of the soul pill. This was when everything changed for him and eventually the world. The soul pill at first grew to the size of a tennis ball and had some sort of fleshy roots growing from it, shooting off in every direction. In the same manner as a plant, these roots began to absorb all the energy they could in the vicinity. The energy they were absorbing was in fact, the blood, Reishi, reiryoku and air that they could find within the sand.

Naruto knew very well that something had change inside him, considering that he no longer felt his mind being apart of the soul pill itself. Even though he was in total darkness, he knew his surroundings had changed as well. He became quite surprised when he regained the sense of touch because he felt himself being surrounded in a liquid-like substance. It was then Naruto realized that he hadn't even taken a breath of air even once since all this time.

Later on, he felt a squishy cord connected to his stomach. Reaching out to where the cord lead to, he felt a soft fleshy wall of sorts surrounding him. He tried as much as possible to check over himself but gave up after finding out that his muscles were really weak at the moment. The one thing he did feel though was a hard object attached to his face...

Much time had passed in Hueco Mundo since then. Deep underground, there was a round-circular object that was now the size of a beach ball with roots protruding from it that were at least five meters long. Naruto could now honestly say to himself that he has lived through some of the most freakiest shit in his life considering what he experienced. Even though the once so called 'soul pill' did grow bigger, Naruto found himself cramped inside it. He knew that this meant his 'birth' was quickly approaching so he had begun to store up as much energy as possible for the final moment.

Above the ground, no hollows were insight as they were most likely fighting in a different area of Hueco Mundo. A few minutes later, there was a slight disturbance in the ground before sand suddenly just flew in every direction. Once the dust had settled down, a very small hollow was seen climbing out of a hole.

After dusting himself of sand, he took in a large amount of air and let out a gut-curdling roar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rebirth**

Despite the situation that he was in, Naruto couldn't help but feel excited about his new predicament. He could finally feel the wind wash over his body, breath in the lovely air everyone took for granted. He flexed every muscle in his body in anticipation as the thought of moving after so many years excited him. The cracking sound of his joints popping after being able to finally move freely made him moan in satisfaction. He even bathed in the comfort of his claws caressing in the sand.

Naruto might not have been the smartest Shinobi in his time but he definitely wasn't the dumbest. He knew this new body he now inhabited wasn't human. During his time under the sands of Hueco Mundo in that soul pill/womb, he eventually did manage to inspect his new body. After discovering a hard mask on his face and the sharp scales that ran all over his body, Naruto had a decent idea on what exactly he had become, but that wasn't enough to dull his happiness that bubbled within him.

The best way to describe Naruto's new appearance was to say that he now looked like a lizard. With now having to walk on all fours, his total size from head to tail was roughly 3 foot long while his body 1,5 feet from the ground. His entire body was a blackish-purple colour with the exception of his mask being white with two blood red lines leading from his snout to his eyes. Strangely, his mask didn't have a mouth piece like the other hollows he had seen. On the mask where his forehead would be, there was a blue oval shaped jewel that shone brilliantly. His eyes however were bright orange with slit pupils in the middle of them. The rest of his body wasn't that much different from a common lizard apart from his colour and the tip of his tail, which had a slight pointed metallic edge to it.

Day by day went for Naruto with no trouble at all from any of the other hollows. Unlike most hollows, Naruto didn't require to eat other hollows as the Reishi in the atmosphere was enough to sustain him. Due to having only a small amount of spirit energy, none of the other hollows ever paid any attention to him, assuming him to be another regular animal hollow. Naruto supposed he was grateful to this as it allowed him to wander Hueco Mundo without any possible danger from other hollows.

From what he had gathered, pretty much all of this place was a huge desert that was always in total darkness with only the moon to give off any sort of light. There were white trees of some sort that went deep into the sand and into a large cavern where most of the hollows resided. The hollows themselves had no official rulers and only one rule, devour.

Days soon became months as Naruto could feel his body stronger with each passing day. His entire body was rapidly becoming bigger and his tail was already triple its previous length, making him 6 foot in length and 2 foot in height. Unfortunately, with his increased size, so too did his appetite increase. The reiryoku within the atmosphere was no longer enough to sustain his larger form and the hunger was soon getting to him.

This also had another unseen affect as well. I seemed that some of the power he had gained did not go unnoticed by some of the weaker hollows and some had attempted to eat him. With his small size matching his strength, Naruto could do nothing except hide in certain crevices or holes where they couldn't reach him.

He was becoming desperate now as the days went past. The hunger was completely maddening as it was all he could think about. Taking a risk he decided to try and look for any hollow he thought he was capable of hunting. The larger ones were definitely out of the question as they'd destroy him like a bug. Soon afterwards, he came across an animal hollow that fed of the Reishi in atmosphere just as he once had. It was a small hollow which roughly resembled an otter apart from its white mask.

Using his sharp claws, he silently climbed up the stone wall behind it until he was pretty much of top of it. Pausing for a moment, he wondered how he was going to actually devourer this hollow without a mouth piece on his mask. Shrugging those thoughts, he decided to ignore them and let instinct take over once caught the hollow. Looking at his soon-to-be meal, he crouched down in preparation for the best opportunity to occur. I didn't take long as the otter had become comfortable and lay down on its stomach.

Springing towards his prey, he used his greater weight to pin the hollow down. Upon instinct, his tail acted on its own and curled towards his opponent's side and pierced it with the tip. Naruto could feel the effects immediately as the power that had been inside the creature was absorbed into him. The struggles from the hollow became less frequent with each second as it energy was absorbed inside Naruto. The jewel on Naruto's forehead seemed to give off week pulses of light during this moment as the otter's energy was becoming Naruto's.

It didn't take long for the whole process as the hollow soon lay motionless under Naruto. Strangely, the now deceased hollow started to give off a bright glow before shattering into hundreds of spirit particles.

"_That's weird, why didn't my tail also absorb its soul. That's what happens to when any other hollow gets eaten?"_ He eventually gave up on thinking about it since no ideas seemed to come to mind. Though his prey had little power to speak of, it did seem enough to satisfy his hunger temporarily. But Naruto knew otherwise, it would eventually come back and be even stronger than ever.

XXX

It had been 3 years since that day and Naruto had fed on hundreds of animal hollows that he came across. His power was already beyond that of a weak hollow that were once humans but his current form just wasn't capable of combat against them. He did get lucky with a few injured ones but their power was barely stronger than any of the animal hollows in Hueco Mundo.

His body had grown even more as he was now 11 foot in length with his tail alone being 6 foot long and he now 3 foot high. The usual places where he used to hide from the larger hollows were no longer accessible to him due to his size so he had to create some himself, but it also gave him an unintended benefit as he would sometimes find small hollows that had wandered into them.

He learned over time that there were ways possible for a hollow to evolve into a much stronger form but when he saw it with his own eyes, he immediately rejected it. Seeing hundreds of hollows fighting each other for power and eventually being turned into one entity that was the dumbest of the hollow species did not appease Naruto at all. He knew all there was to know about the Gillian's and none of it pleased him. With so many hollows inside them fighting for control, it destroyed any chance for the Gillian's to have any form of intelligence. There were certain ones though that had different types of masks on their faces meaning that a hollow inside it had managed to dominate over the rest, but the chances of that were awfully slim.

Currently, he was lying down in one of the dens he had created. The jewel on his forehead was glowing brightly as he panted heavily with each breath. He didn't know what was happening to him lately, his hunger had pretty much disappeared a few days ago and the jewel began to glow constantly. Afterwards, his scales began to itch with irritation and also made his movements harder, as if someone had chucked quick-drying cement on him. Another thing was he couldn't keep his eyes open, which was also strange seeing hollows didn't require sleep. As far as he knew, no other hollows actually went through this sort of phase before. But then again, he also knew that no other had been born the same way he had either.

He eventually gave up in the end and closed his eyes, giving in to his body's wishes.

Days began to pass inside his den and his bodily appearance had also changed slightly. His skin had hardened and become a dull colour from what it once had. His mask had also changed colour to match the hardened skin but it seemed to be fused to the skin instead of connected to his face like it should have been. Within this…..cocoon, was a completely different matter.

There were no organs, no bone, no muscle, not even a drop of blood. All that was there was a swirling mass of Reishi that was constantly shifting and changing, turning into a new form that was different from his previous one.

(6 months later)

The cocoon now bulging from the inside now, its size no longer being able to contain what was within it. As seconds passed, small cracks began to appear on the back of the cocoon which was gradually getting larger. Not long after, a figure stood out of the empty shell and examined him body.

The most notable change was that he now stood on two legs instead of four; his new height being approximately 9 foot and his new form was literally packed with muscle. His body still retained the same colour of purplish-black scales but some areas were completely different all together. Both of his arms now had white wristbands on them that covered most of his forearms, and they each had multiple long needles jutting out of them. His shins also had similar white armour surrounding them, but instead of needles, there were large spikes leading up to his knees. While his body was now humanoid, his head still took the form of that of a lizard. There wasn't much change of the appearance of his mask but there now four large horns that now extended from his cranium to the back of his head. The red lines on his mask had now moved to a new position and were facing down from his eyes, splitting into new lines along the way.

He now had hands, with his five fingers being short but the claws more than made the length. There was a slight change of his feet also as there was only three toes which equally spread out, each toe also had sharp talons that were at least 5 inches long. On his back where his spine was, there was a thin spike directly between his shoulder blades which was two foot long. Down his spine were more spikes which gradually got smaller and smaller until they reached his tail. The tail was still the same size as before but now there were multiple bone spikes protruding from each side of his tail which led to the sharp silver tip.

Letting out a groan of satisfaction, he flexed his limbs as each one made a cracking noise at each of the joints.

He felt much more powerful now, as if he could take on anything. Naruto's rational mind though thought otherwise. Despite the great increase in power he now had, the Menos Grande were on a whole different level compared to him.

Despite this however, Naruto quickly made his way out of the den in excitement, barely containing his own patience to test out his new body.

XXX

Since that day, Naruto's power had begun to grow at phenomenal rate. His new body made him more than a match against the hollows that used to hunt him in his smaller form. His unusual way of gaining power without eating souls via the use of his tail had also gained the attention of some of the other hollows in Hueco Mundo.

Naruto's victims were easily in the thousands now and it only kept increasing. With every hollow's power he took; they would always disburse into spirit particles. His still didn't know why that happened but it didn't really matter to him anymore.

Naruto would never admit it, but he had become just like the rest of them. The pain and desire from the hunger had eventually made him no different from any other hollow in Hueco Mundo. Everywhere he went he would only see other hollows as just another meal to satisfy his hunger.

Right now he was fighting multiple hollows that were just like him, looking for another meal. Actually, they weren't just fighting him. It was more like every man for himself.

Naruto dodged to the right a tentacled appendage sailed past his head at blinding speed. Moving quickly he grabbed onto it and swung the attached hollow like a club, smashing it into any hollow within close proximity to him. He then instantly spun around and delivered a strong kick to another enemy which was pierced through the chest by the spike on his leg.

Seeing another hollow about to dive on him from above, he used the dead hollow that was still attached to his leg and launched it into the air. The corpse instantly smashed into his opponent and sent them flying in the middle of a group of hollows where they immediately devoured it and the corpse.

Looking to his left, he saw a few of them stare at him intently as he was their biggest threat out of the rest of them.

Pointing his tail at the closest one, his tail extended at an alarming rate and pierced its hollow mask. The others had no time to react as the spikes along the tail extended and impaled them also, draining them of all their spirit energy.

"_This is strange. There was at least thirty to begin with and I must've at least taken down at least half of them but…."_Looking around, he at least seventy now surrounding him, all fight one another. Not to mention that those number were beginning to rapidly increase.

His eyes widened with realization. There was only one time where this many hollows would begin to congregate into one area and Naruto certainly didn't want to be a part of it. He quickly made a mad dash for the nearest exit of the area but the sheer magnitude of the hollows that had come was making it difficult for him.

The reiatsu around the area was already beginning to rise at an astounding rate as the processes of a new Gillian being born was only seconds away.

Knowing that he wouldn't make it at the pace he was currently in, he jumped up into the air and curled his body in a fetal position. His body began to rotate faster and faster as the spikes on his back were nothing but a blur to anyone that saw him. When he landed back down his body immediately shot off, tearing through any hollow that stood in his way.

At the centre of the battlefield, the reiatsu had already reached its peak. Hollows in that area were already being broken down into reishi and crushed together to create a new hollow. The affects were already beginning to rapidly spread throughout the cavern as more hollows were broken down to reishi as well.

Naruto defied it, rejected it with every fibre of his soul. Becoming a Gillian was just the same as being given a death sentence, in fact it was worse. Becoming trapped inside one for all eternity with only 1% chance of taking control of its body? He'd rather fight a Vasto-Lorde. At least then his death would be quick and simple.

He could already feel his own body being attempted to be broken down just like the rest of them. It was only his own will power that kept his body in one piece. Up ahead, there was a bulk of hollows clambered together which would stop him dead in his tracks. Deciding to run the rest of the way on foot, he ran as fast as his body would allow. He then lifted his left arm and fired multiple needles from his wristband towards the group of hollows.

Nothing seemed to happen at first until dozens of explosions went off in front of him, clearing the once infested path.

After he made it to the very end, he could no longer feel the sensation of his body being attempted to be broken down and merge with the rest of the hollows. Turning his head behind himself, he saw the as dense red reiatsu gather into the centre of the room. It then began to compress together, forming a freakishly huge human figure.

No longer were there hundreds of hollows. All that stood now, in its glory, was a Gillian.

And Naruto….he decided to try and accomplish something no hollow at his level had ever done. He went to fight this new enemy.

Naruto wasn't arrogant enough to say that he could defeat a Gillian easily, or any Gillian for that matter. A common hollow, no matter who it was, just wasn't strong enough to face a Gillian despite their low intelligence.

Naruto's situation however was different. The hollow before him was only a few seconds old, making its intelligence even worse than the regular Gillian in Hueco Mundo. There was also the fact that it wouldn't be able to draw out its full power until a few hours due to its body still getting adjusted to the new form.

With that in his mind, Naruto charged at the new Gillian with new vigour shining in his eyes. From what he knew of them, his attacks would hardly be of any effect on it. He didn't have many attacks to speak of. His one long ranged attack, which were his needle explosives on his arms. They would be nothing but a nuisance to the Gillian.

The rest of his attacks that he knew were purely hand to hand which would be useless against the Gillian, save for one. While Naruto wouldn't say that his tail was his deadliest weapon, it was just his best chance to go against this hollow.

As soon as he saw close enough, Naruto raised both of his arms and fired dozens of needles towards the hollow. Naruto watched as they went past the Gillian and exploded in mid-air, just as he wanted them to. Expectedly enough, the Gillian turn its attention towards the explosion, leaving it completely open for Naruto to attack.

Jumping high up in the air, he immediately extended his tail and slammed the tip into the Gillian's back. The other spikes along the tail extended themselves as well and dug into the Gillian's flesh in various places all over its body.

Naturally, the Gillian didn't take too kindly to this and retaliated, letting loose a deafening howl as it swung its body around, trying to throw its attacker off. Naruto clung to the Gillian's back for dear life as he tried to absorb much of the goliath's energy as possible. However, the Gillian's strength proved too much for Naruto in the end as he was thrown to the opposite side of the room.

Finally coming to a stop, Naruto quickly picked himself up off the ground and took a deep breath. Despite being on the Gillian for only a few seconds, he could feel the overwhelming power he had absorbed flow through him. He could feel every muscle, every cell in his body brimming with energy and power. He…he…

He loved it.

His body acted instinctively as he ran towards the Gillian for more, the thought of power constantly driving him forward. He was soon in front of the giant hollow and prepared his next attack. The Gillian had a different thought in mind however as it lifted its foot and brought it back down, trying to squish the smaller hollow.

Naruto easily saw the Gillian's intentions and dived out of the way. As soon as the Gillian's foot touched the ground, Naruto quickly activated the needles he set down on the floor earlier, which lifted the hollows foot back into the air.

The Gillian momentarily lost its balance and then was sent crashing on the sands of Hueco Mundo, scattering sand and dust all over the area. Naruto took this opportunity and jumped onto the Gillian's chest. He once again stabbed the hollow with his tail began the process of absorbing all of its power.

If Naruto wasn't so distracted by the euphoric sensation he was feeling as he drained the large hollow of its energy, he would have notice a large hand coming towards him, smashing him into a nearby wall.

Holding head as it throbbed with pain, Naruto starred murderously at the Gillian as it found its way back on two feet again. Naruto eyes now held a different look in them compared to how the look a few minutes ago. Gone was his sense of rationality and planning, in their place was just pure hunger and instinct.

If it was possible, the Gillian glared intensely at the small hollow before it and let out a deafening roar. With its jaws open wide, an intense amount of spirit energy began to gather inside mouth, condensing the energy into a crimson sphere.

Naruto instantly knew what the Gillian was planning, having seen that technique countless times. Instead of having a look of fear upon his face, there was an insane predatory grin etched onto his face. He made no motion to move or defend himself. He just waited patiently for the Gillian to finish fully charging its cero.

The cero in question hadn't taken long to complete and soon came soaring out of the large hollows mouth, intending to annihilate all enemies that stood in its path.

Naruto still hadn't moved an inch from the spot he was standing as the cero came closer and closer to end his life. When the beam just four metres from him, Naruto moved…

His tail shot out from behind him, shooting towards the cero. The tip immediately began to open, widening to unbelievable proportions until it took the shape of a funnel.

Amazingly, instead of being obliterated like anyone would expect, Naruto's tail held strong against the attack. Naruto's clawed feet made two trenches into the ground as the cero pushed him back bit by bit. A few seconds later, something strange began to happen as Naruto was no longer being pushed back at all. Strangely, the cero was also twice as small from what it originally had been.

At the very end of the tail, instead of causing any damage, the cero was actually being drawn inside the funnel. With every second that past, Naruto's tail absorbed more and more power from the cero until there was nothing left from the Gillian's attack.

Looking at the goliath of a hollow, Naruto noticed it take a few steps back. No doubt in fear as its most powerful attack had been thwarted with such ease. Naruto, however, didn't give the Gillian a chance to retreat as he sped towards the hollow with an insatiable hunger.

Throughout the Menos forest, many hollows would hear the cry of a hollow losing its life whilst the roar of the victor would eventually drown out its victim's voice. None of other hollows would care though; this was their life now; a life full of despair, anger, death and the hunger, and the hunger to cause more death.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's notes<strong>:

Sorry for the long wait, I just don't have the will to write these days. Anyway, I bet some of you caught on that Naruto's absorbing abilities are similar to Cell's in dragonball Z. Don't worry though, it won't exactly be like Cell's and I won't be copying anything else from dragonball Z


End file.
